Salvar la Navidad
by D-Noire
Summary: Todos en París parecen odiar la Navidad. La Navidad ya no es como solía ser, todos se han convertido en unos amargados. Pese a ello, Marinette no se rendirá y buscará la forma de "salvar la Navidad". (One-shot basado en un sueño que tuve).


Últimamente Marinette se sentía realmente decepcionada.

Es que... todo había cambiado tanto. Todos habían crecido, pero aún no al grado de ser adultos amargados. Por supuesto que no, ella y sus compañeros tenían apenas catorce años. Pero aún así, parecía que todos eran unos amargados.

Sucede que diciembre había hecho su aparición. Diciembre era el mes favorito de Marinette, porque en ese mes eran las fiestas, en ese mes se celebraba la Navidad. ¡Era genial! Decorar la casa, poner el árbol navideño, adornar la panadería. ¡Todo era muy bonito!

Pero ya nadie compartía su emoción, nadie compartía el espíritu navideño, todos parecían ser unos amargados.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Marinette feliz llegando del colegio —. ¿Puedo poner el árbol navideño? —tenía esa idea en mente desde hace mucho.

—Hija, estoy ocupada ahora para bajar las cosas —respondió Sabine mientras atendía la panadería. Marinette frunció el ceño —. Además, diciembre apenas comienza, espera unos días.

—Está bien —respondió Marinette desanimada.

En vez de subir a su habitación fue a la calle nuevamente. Las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve, ¡era algo hermoso! Caminar y sentir que no avanzas, ver hombres de nieve, ver luces, ver gatos.

—¿Qué planeas, Marinette? —preguntó Tikki asomando su cabeza.

—Quiero ver algo de espíritu navideño por las calles de París —respondió ella sonriendo —. Últimamente me he topado solo con amargados.

Marinette dio algunos pasos y se encontró cerca de la Torre Eiffel. La Torre ya estaba adornada por luces, solo que no las encenderían hasta el anochecer. El árbol gigante aún no había sido colocado.

—¿Vendrán a ver las luces encendidas?

Había un grupo de niños conversando.

—¿Para qué? Es aburrido —respondió uno de ellos.

—Eso es para ancianos.

—No me interesa.

Y simplemente se retiraron mientras comenzaban una guerra de bolas de nieve.

Marinette suspiró.

—¿Por qué a nadie le gusta la Navidad? —preguntó triste.

—Quizás no has encontrado a las personas correctas —la ánimo Tikki.

Marinette consideró la idea de ir al centro comercial, ¡quizás en ese lugar habría más espíritu navideño!

—¡Tienes razón!

Emprendió camino al centro comercial, y cuando llegó se topó con la primera decepción.

—Mi hijo quiere uno de esos muñecos Pokémon, un ratón que enciende sus mejillas —decía una mujer mientras hablaba por celular —. ¡Es caro! —se quejaba.

—¡Comercio, comercio! La Navidad es solo comercio.

Cada persona tenía una nueva queja. Era horrible escuchar a todos hablando de ese modo. ¿Por qué solo se quejaban?

—La Navidad no es solo comercio... —susurró ella.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos y su vista se maravilló. Habían colocado el mundo de Santa Claus. Había renos, duendes y un enorme y maravilloso árbol.

—Es hermoso... —Tikki susurró, pero tenía que mantenerse escondida.

Decoraciones, luces, un árbol gigante. Era la vista perfecta. Si avanzabas un poco más, podías ver el trineo de Santa Claus. Y... ¡él estaba ahí! Junto a duendes. Te podías tomar una foto con él.

—¡Esto es grandioso! —Marinette estaba más que emocionada.

—Hijo, ¿tomemos una foto con Santa? —una madre le hablaba a su hijo de diez u once años.

—Mamá, ese señor no es Santa —respondió el niño cruzado de brazos —. Santa Claus no existe.

Marinette observó como el niño se cruzaba de brazos y comenzaba a caminar ignorando por completo los llamados de su madre. Era espantoso.

Ella se quedó de piedra.

¿Cómo es que desde tan pequeños los niños saben la verdad? Fue horrible.

En su camino por las calles de París, vio como los niños pequeños ya contaban con tecnología. Celulares, Tablets. ¿Dónde quedaban los muñecos, los juguetes tradicionales? Eso era triste, era lamentable.

Incluso pedían tecnología para Navidad. Nadie pedía muñecos, juegos u alguna otra cosa.

—Las cosas ya no son como antes... —suspiró la azabache.

—Los tiempos han cambiado, eso es todo —respondió Tikki.

—No me gusta.

No continuaron con la conversación, simplemente emprendieron camino a casa.

Una vez en la casa de Marinette, ella se tumbó en su cama y pensó un poco. Ella había hablado con su profesora, pidió permiso para decorar la sala, pero no se lo permitieron. Incluso sus compañeros dijeron que era infantil.

Recordó la opinión de Adrien sobre la Navidad.

"No me gusta, la Navidad es horrible, la Navidad es solo comercio. La Navidad no vale la pena".

—Tikki, esto es horrible —Marinette se levantó de la cama y dio vueltas en su habitación —. Las personas ya no quieren creer en las fiestas, las personas solo buscan cosas negativas. ¡No es justo!

Tikki no quería que Marinette fuese akumatizada, tenía algo de miedo.

—Eso es porque... —la verdad no sabía qué decir.

—¡Porque no saben ver lo linda que es la Navidad! —gritó Marinette.

Marinette se convirtió en Ladybug. Pensaba en arreglar las fiestas de alguna manera.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, las cosas se salieron de sus manos. Repentinamente llegó a un lugar que estaba demasiado nevado, se sentía perdida. No tenía idea de dónde estaba.

Lo extraño fue que volvió a ser ella misma y Tikki no estaba ahí.

—¿Marinette? —Adrien también estaba en ese lugar —. ¡Dios! ¡pensé que me volvería loco estando solo! —Adrien le dio un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó ella.

—¡Solo sé que me quiere matar! —Adrien iba a correr, pero Marinette lo detuvo.

En eso apareció un ciervo, muy parecido a Bambi. Era muy tierno.

—Pequeño... —ella lo iba a acariciar, pero Adrien rápidamente la detuvo.

—¡Es peligroso! —exclamó.

—No grites, lo asustarás —Marinette apartó la mano de Adrien y pese a sus reclamos, acarició al reno. El se relajó bastante y se dejo acariciar.

De pronto, el reno cantó o algo parecido. Con ese canto más renos aparecieron, eran renos muy tiernos. Eran ocho en total. Uno de ellos tenía la nariz roja y brillante.

—¡Rudolph! —exclamó Marinette. El reno asintió —. ¡Eres tú!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Adrien parecía no entender nada.

—¿Nunca escuchaste la historia de Rudolph? —preguntó ella asombrada.

—La verdad es que no —admitió él.

—¡Oh, por Dios!

Marinette le contó esa historia. Historia que su madre le contaba cuando ella era pequeña, un clásico navideño.

—Y todo porque su nariz era roja —finalizó ella.

—¡Dios! —Adrien abrazó al reno —. ¡Eres todo un héroe!

Ambos volaban en distintos renos, era fascinante.

La nieve caía. París se veía más grande que nunca, y también muy nublada. Todo era sorprendente.

—Jamás pensé volar en un reno... —susurró Adrien.

—Yo mucho menos.

Los dejaron en un lugar en donde se veían muchos niños. Bajaron y se quedaron sin renos.

—¿Ustedes nos darán los celulares? —preguntó uno de los niños.

—¿Celulares? —repitió Marinette.

—Eso pedimos de regalo, y nadie nos da nada —explicó un niño.

—¡Los queremos ahora! —exigió el primero.

—¿Le hicieron su lista a Santa Claus? —preguntó Marinette.

Una risa se escuchó de cada niño. Marinette maldijo en voz baja.

—Santa no existe.

—Exacto. Es un invento.

—La magia tampoco es real.

Adrien observaba en silencio, el tema de Santa no era de interés para él. ¿Qué tenía de bueno ese gordito?

—¿Saben algo? La magia es real, sino, ¿cómo existirían Ladybug y Chat Noir? —preguntó ella. Todos guardaron silencio —. Santa existe, él siempre está pendiente de ustedes.

Los niños se miraron con espanto, empezaban a creer en la lógica de Marinette.

—Santa Claus tiene un taller de juguetes en el cual fábrica los juguetes —continuó Marinette.

—¿Y qué hay de los celulares? —quiso saber un niño.

Marinette se sentó en la nieve, los más pequeños la imitaron y la observaban con gran atención.

—Sucede que antes de que la tecnología llegara a nuestras vidas, los niños pedían otras cosas.

—¿Antes había otras cosas?

—¡Qué aburrido!

Marinette rió.

—Los niños podían jugar con autos, autos de carreras, autopistas, aviones. ¿Saben algo? —la sorpresa de los niños era increíble —. ¡Ustedes los manejaban!

—¡¿Qué?! —una exclamación general se escuchó.

—¡Como un dron!

—Pero aún mejor, tiene todos los detalles de un avión o un auto.

—¿Y tiene juegos? —algunos aún no estaban del todo convencidos.

—También vendían muñecos, ¡muñecos de lo que tú quisieras!

—¡Muñecos! ¡¿Muñecos de Ladybug y Chat Noir?!

—Por supuesto. Todo eso lo hacen los duendes con sus propias manos, y claro, con algo de magia.

Todos los niños se levantaron, se observaron y salieron corriendo mientras gritaban que tenían que escribir su carta a Santa. Marinette sonrió complacida, había recuperado un poco de magia navideña, estaba sumamente feliz gracias a eso.

—¿En serio crees en todo eso? —Adrien se mantenía serio.

—Creo en la Navidad y su magia —respondió con toda convicción ella —. Amo poner el árbol.

—¿Y amas los regalos, no es así?

—Más que los regalos, me encanta la idea de poder convivir en familia —respondió sonriente —. Pasar tiempo en familia, poner el árbol, cocinar juntos, sonreír y cantar villancicos. ¡Amo la Navidad! —gritó en el medio de la nada.

—Bajo mi punto de vista, la Navidad esta sobrevalorada.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Adrien sonrió de lado, detestaba el tema de la Navidad.

—Aún eres una niña, no mataré tu espíritu.

—¡Perdón, señor anciano! —se burló ella —. No sabía que por tener veintidós eras un experto.

—No es eso, pero a diferencia de ti, mi Navidad es más sobria —se detuvo un momento —. Vivo solo —le recordó —. Además, tengo que trabajar y los niños desordenan toda mi sección.

—Eso es porque creen en la magia, y sé que ¡tú también!

—¡Deja de ser tan feliz! —le gritó.

—¿Eso se puede?

—¡Desearía que te calles!

En ese mismo momento, el ambiente cambió. Gritos se escuchaban, una neblina los cubrió y repentinamente, ambos se separaron. Cada uno se encontraba en una sección distinta de un castillo de hielo.

—¿Marinette? —Adrien estaba solo, sintió algo de miedo —. ¿Marinette? —la llamó.

Lo único que podía ver era una puerta de cristal.

—No lo dije en serio, ¡no quería que te pierdas! —sintió algo de responsabilidad.

Marinette también tenía una puerta frente a ella, una puerta de hielo.

Estaba sola. Aunque sabía bien la razón, era porque al amar las fiestas te quedas sola, nadie más las ama. No importa cuanto te esfuerces, jamás podrás lograr cambiar la opinión de los demás.

—¡Son las fiestas al fin! —exclamó con sarcasmo.

Vio la puerta frente a ella, y simplemente la abrió.

Dentro había un árbol navideño, solo que no tenía la estrella en la cima. Deseó ponerla, pero no lo hizo. Su espíritu había muerto. Además... no podía hacerlo sin saber de Adrien.

—Marinette, lo siento...

Adrien pensaba que ella lo escuchaba. Entonces, le hablaba a pesar de estar hablando con la nada.

—Yo no creo en las fiestas, porque soy grande. ¿De qué me sirve creer? Las cosas no van a mejorar para mí.

—Abre la puerta —escuchó un susurro.

—¿Hola?

—Abre la puerta... —repitieron.

Solo por curiosidad y miedo abrió la puerta.

Se encontró con la persona que más añoraba, que más amaba. Era su madre. Ella estaba sentada mientras escuchaba su banda sonora favorita navideña, la banda de El Cascanueces.

—Mi hombrecito, te he extrañado tanto.

Emilie se levantó y le tendió la mano a Adrien.

Ella vestía un lindo vestido de ballet. Se veía como un hada, como algo irreal.

Quizás porque eso era exactamente, una alucinación.

—Ven conmigo —seguía con su mano extendida.

Él temeroso se acercó.

El ambiente cambió. Estaban bajo la nieve, cerca de un árbol.

—No tienes que odiar las fiestas solo porque yo no estoy, hijo —le dijo su madre —. Las fiestas son algo hermoso.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿sigues viva?

—Eso solo lo sabe tú corazón —respondió sonriente Emilie.

Luego, ella desapareció. Adrien vio a su padre, que le sonrió con algo de culpabilidad.

Adrien volvió al castillo, solo que ahora estaba viendo a Marinette. Ella estaba observando un árbol al cual le hacia falta una estrella navideña, Marinette estaba sentada en el piso sin colocar ese adorno.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó Adrien.

Él la ayudó a levantarse con ternura.

—Tonterías, como el espíritu navideño.

Ella parecía estar enojada.

—¿Dices que la Navidad es una tontería? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Es lo que todos dicen, hasta hace poco tú me hacías callar —le recordó.

—Pero una sola persona puede cambiar la perspectiva de todos los demás —Adrien pensaba en el baile que tuvo con su madre, en lo feliz que fue, y en lo mucho que ella amaba las fiestas —. Creo que la Navidad es importante.

—¿Lo crees? ¡viva! —exclamó con sarcasmo —. Eres el único.

Adrien rió.

—¿Y esos niños? Ellos querían juguetes, no celulares —le recordó Adrien. Marinette asintió, era cierto, ellos quisieron juguetes reales —. Ven conmigo.

Ambos colocaron la estrella en el árbol. Finalmente, todo resplandecía. Estaban bajo un árbol gigantesco, bailaban.

La nieve caía, Santa Claus pasó volando en su trineo y los saludó.

—Gracias a ti, he recobrado mi espíritu navideño —susurró Adrien muy cerca de ella —. Muchas gracias —se acercaron lo suficiente como para darse un beso.

Y...

Marinette despertó en su cama.

—¡Tikki! —exclamó sonriente —. Una sola persona puede cambiar la perspectiva de otra —no podía dejar de sonreír.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Tikki se despertó algo desorientada.

—Digo que si quiero salvar la Navidad, tengo que seguir a mi corazón —se levantó corriendo para ir a su escritorio y comenzar a hacer una lista de ideas.

Tikki solo observaba sonriente, ¡esa era la Marinette de siempre!

Adrien también despertó. Estaba confundido. ¿Por qué razón había soñado con Marinette?

Había sido lindo ver a su madre y bailar con ella, pero, ¿qué importancia tenía la Navidad en su vida? ¿realmente era un sueño propio?

—Tienes cara de confundido —se burlaba Plagg.

—La Navidad me pone así —respondió Adrien confundido.

Plagg decidió no pelear, simplemente se reiría en silencio.

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que en ocasiones los Miraculous tienen poderes que hasta los kwamis desconocen. Los sueños de un portador pueden unirse a otro. Y eso fue lo que sucedió gracias a las fiestas, Marinette realmente quería comprender a Adrien, y el Miraculous de la creación comprendió que el Miraculous de la destrucción necesitaba un poco de magia en su vida.

 **Todo esto fue un sueño que tuve, solo que los protagonistas éramos mi crush y yo. Me pareció interesante adaptar mi sueño al mundo Miraculous _**

 **Además, me he dado cuenta de que realmente mis conocidos no disfrutan de la Navidad... siento que soy la única que aún guarda algo de espíritu navideño u.u**


End file.
